Drugged Dreaming
by Lara Knight
Summary: It was a cold night when it happened. It was all just a combination of several bad things, it was cold so she had her electric blanket on high, she had a mess-ish room at the time. The dishwasher in Beca's one bedroom apartment was slowly dying and some on the pills one of her stoner friends had been left in her cup.


**So came up with this idea last night when my water tasted funny...as always its based on hot work girl...*sigh* **

* * *

Even while asleep Beca never accepted her feeling, complete and utter denial. No she could never like girls and not Chloe her best friend. No, that's madness.

It was a cold night when it happened. It was all just a combination of several bad things, it was cold so she had her electric blanket on high, she had a mess-ish room at the time. The dishwasher in Beca's one bedroom apartment was slowly dying and some on the pills one of her stoner friends had been left in her cup.

At the time she didn't care, waking up hot and thirsty Beca grabbed the first cup she could find and filled it with water before sculling it. Once she was finished Beca when back to bed but that was not the end of her night.

"Beca…Beca" a familiar voice called.

Immediately sitting up Beca looked around to see no one in her room, god she was hearing voices now great.

~Okay Mitchell just breath, no one's here it's just in your head. Now go back to sleep.~ Beca told herself.

"I wouldn't say no one, Bec's" The voice said again.

Beca opened her eyes to see Chloe's looking back at her.

"Chlo?" the brunette questioned turning her head to the side.

"Beca" Chloe replied grinning that predatory smile coming back from the shower.

"Can I help you? Why are you in my bed?" Beca asked unsure if she was meant to move away from the red head.

"I'm here to help you, Bec's, that is why I'm in your bed. " Chloe told her looking her friends little body up and down.

"Excuse me?" Beca covered her chest or at least tried to from Chloe's undressing ones, if they were honest there wasn't much left to undress. Beca always slept in her underwear and a tank top ever since she was a child; it was as she said comfy.

"You know exactly what I mean, Beca" Chloe said overly confidently, this was the first time Beca noticed Chloe's clothes or lack of.

"How did you get in and what are you wearing oh my god" Beca tried to cover her bestie up with the blanket the only it didn't work, Chloe just pushed herself closer to the brunette at the movements.

"I have a key remember?" Chloe beckoned her face just a few centimetres away from Beca's.

"For emergencies only, Chlo" Beca blushed and answered feeling Chloe's legs intertwine with her own.

"The situation between your legs seems like an emergency to me, Bec's" Chloe smiled and laughed her voice echoing throughout the room.

Beca didn't say anything she was hoping Chloe didn't notice this whole thing wasn't affecting her, her mouth dropped. Did Chloe just say that?

Chloe's hand had made it under the brunette's shirt and was drawing swirly patterns on her stomach.

Chloe heard Beca breath in sharply and that what all the encouragement she needed, closing the tiny gap between their lips.

Beca didn't ask any more questions, she just kinda accepted that this was what was happening and all she could do was enjoy it.

The deepened kiss lasted longer than either imagined was possible but in need of air Chloe moved down Beca's neck leaving little love bits in her wake, Beca moaning at each one.

Chloe's hand at managed to skilfully get into Beca's underwear without her noticing, sneaky Beale. Beca barely registered the feather light touches of her core.

That was until Chloe stopped kissing and biting her neck and began making her way further down that Beca realised what she could possibly doing and all she could say was "oh".

Before they both knew it Chloe's tongue was doing naughty things to where Beca wanted it the very most.

Beca grew closer and closer to the edge and just as she was about to go over Chloe stopped and looked up at her, her brown locks everywhere, her face sweaty and a now annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry" she whispered and Beca sat up her face flushed.

"Stupid amazing sex dreams" Beca murmured before letting her body fall back to her bed.

* * *

**_A Sendrick-kissed production!_**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
